Project: Elementals
by ShiroLovers
Summary: This is rated for safety reasons.


Disclaimer: ShiroTwins DO NOT own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. We DO OWN OCs unless noted other wise.

**Character PoV**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**'Mental Conversations'**

_Telepathy

* * *

_**  
**

It was a clear night with a full moon reflecting on the forest below it. In the forest you could hear crickets and other nocturnal animals singing their songs, everything suddenly went silent as a streak of silver/purple could be seen running through the forest, if you looked close enough you could tell it was a fox...a very unusual fox.

**Fox's PoV**

I stopped to catch my breath and look at my surroundings, I silently cursed my brother for sending me out to Midgar, I was enjoying the freedom of the area when I was suddenly attacked and now running for my life, your probably thinking 'what could she be running from' right? Well I'm running from a warrior named Cloud, that's right Cloud Strife is my attacker. I stopped to catch my breath and check my wounds, noticing a very nasty wound on my side and sighed before tensing and taking off again until I see a pond and dive into it, watching from under the water as Cloud looks around and finally after 20 minuets leaves which I was thankful for, I was running out of air.

**Reader's PoV**

After Cloud left bubbles could be seen on the water and a shadowy figure was seen under the surface, when the surface was broken instead of a wet silver/purple fox a young girl with black hair, silver/purple eyes was gasping for air and quickly climbed onto the shore. "Brother...You are in so much trouble." The girl whispered before standing up and looking around. The girl was wearing a black tank top, black jeans and a mesh style jacket and reached into her jeans back pocket. "Thank kami for water proof cell phones." She muttered before dialing a number.

**Girl's PoV**

As the phone rang I kept my eyes and senses alert, in-case Cloud came back, which had me miffed, he got to close to wound me before I knew he was there. I suddenly snapped back to the phone when someone answered.

"Hello?" a voiced answered. "Brother....You are in major trouble." I told him. "What happened?" I explained to him what happened while I was on the outskirts of Midgar. "So Cloud was able to block your senses?" I looked around hearing a noise. "Yes...Did you send someone to check on me?" "No, why?" I formed my rapier and held it at my side. "I'm hearing foot steps and their not mine." I turned and held my rapier at a black haired male's throat. I gasped when I got a closer look, putting my rapier down and jumped back quickly. "Sister what's wrong!?" I looked at the man, remembering him from my time in Shinra. "Vincent." I quietly whispered. "Vincent? Wait..You mean as in Vincent Valentine?" I watched as Vincent glared at me, I was so focused I didn't hear my brother. "How do you know me?" I sighed and smirked. "Yes brother, I mean Vincent Valentine...I'll be at home shortly." I hung up and sighed, Vincent glared and pulled out Cerberus. "Whoa take it easy...I know you because I kinda met you in the past..." I went quiet remembering when I ran from Hojo one time.

**Vincent's PoV**

I watched as the girl put her hands in the air, the rapier no longer in her hand. "I'm not going to kill you or anything..." She said quietly. I looked at her and slowly put Cerberus down. "I'll ask again..How do you know me?" I heard Chaos stir and heard him say something about the girl. '**What do you mean you know her!?'** I asked Chaos. '**She was younger then this...I know her aura.**' Chaos muttered. 'Her aura...' I said only to remember an aura similar to something I felt once when I was that coffin. I suddenly turned to the girl and noticed she was bandaging her side with mesh and jean material...I looked at her and saw that her coat was a bit shorter and her jeans where now jeans with shorts. "Well see ya around Vincent...maybe." She turned and left the clearing.

**Girl's PoV**

Okay by now your probably wondering who I am right? Well my name is Kitana, I am a warrior and shape shifter, your probably calling me crazy..You might be right but if you remember that fox from earlier, you guessed it that was me. I can turn into a Falcon or a Fox, the Falcon is more for delivering messages and spying on people, my Fox form is more attack and spying...If no one can see me, which is easy to since I'm odd in color.

**~A few hours later~**

I finally came up to a gate to a village, I waved at the guards and walked passed. I looked around while making it to base, you see my brother and I made this village to protect people who are different from normal people. I heard laughing and smiled faintly at seeing everyone happy and relaxed, the laughter was from the children of the village who ran around playing games like Tag, Hide and Seek, and many more that are probably made up. I heard someone coming and looked up to see my mentor, Genesis Rhapsodos who nodded at me. "Kitana." He said. "Genesis...Has anything happened while I was away?" I asked remembering that the village gets attacked by fiends and even people...Those people fear us and we train many of the villagers to defend themselves. "Not today..." I looked at him. "What happened?" He sighed and looked at me, I noticed LOVELESS was in his coat pocket. "While you were away some Normals were spotted near the village...I think their planning an attack...It could be deadly..." I sighed and looked at Genesis. "Lets report to my brother...Maybe he has something planned." We walked towards the base in silence, me thinking of telling the people to go to the hideouts in the village until the Normals were taken care of.

* * *

I know this might be ignored....but could you please review and let us know how we are doing?


End file.
